dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
West Kai
|Race=Shin-jin |Gender= |Occupation=Kai |FamConnect= Grand Kai (boss) North Kai (fellow Kai/rival) East Kai (fellow Kai) South Kai (fellow Kai) Supreme Kai (superior) Pikkon (student) Tapkar (student) Maraikoh (student) }} West Kai (西の界王, Nishi no Kaiō; lit. "West Kaio" or "West King of the Worlds") is the ruler of the West Galaxy of the universe and North Kai's personal rival. Overview Personality West Kai is quite arrogant, rude, and insulting. Like his fellow Kais he can be very immature when bickering with his counterparts. He is also a very sore loser, being unwilling to lose without making up some excuse when its obvious he lost. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Great Saiyaman Saga West Kai is short in stature, being about half the size of North Kai, and wears a blue monocle (he is the only Kai without sunglasses). His fighters are very strong and his best and strongest fighter is Pikkon. His fighters include Pikkon, Tapkar and Maraikoh. He taught Pikkon the Thunder Flash Attack and later remarks, after Pikkon fried the arena twice with Thunder Flash that "I told him not to do that, 'don't use Thunder Flash unless you're far away' I said. It's getting harder and harder to teach these kids, It's all about explosions to them." Majin Buu Saga It also turns out that he fought the monster Majin Buu, as the North Kai reminds him in the Kid Buu Saga. He does not recognize Buu at first, wondering if he is training or "trying to kill us." When he remembers Buu, he teases Pikkon with the obvious truth that Buu is much stronger than him, much to Pikkon's dismay. All four Kais often argue with each other, make fun of each other, or insult each other, but West Kai seems to particularly be North Kai's rival, and takes an immediate dislike to Goku, who is North Kai's star pupil. The only times the Kais get along is in a time of universal crisis (something that does not happen frequently). ''Dragon Ball GT'' Shadow Dragon Saga Years later, in Dragon Ball GT, West Kai is shown when Goku asks King Kai to persuade people across the universe to give some of their energy to form an Universal Spirit Bomb. He is shown relaxing on a deck chair, still on Grand Kai's planet. Video game appearance *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' Voice actors *Japanese: Bin Shimada *Ocean dub: Terry Klassen *FUNimation dub: Kyle Hebert *Italian dub: Aldo Stella *Hebrew dub: Yoram Yosephberg Trivia *West Kai is one of the few characters who does not die in Dragon Ball Z. Although he is not dead, during the episode "True Saiyans Fight Alone" where Kid Buu prepares to destroy Other World, West Kai can briefly be seen with a halo for a short moment. *West Kai is never mentioned in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, only North Kai and South Kai are seen. * Super Pikkon can be seen wearing the West Kai's clothing in Dragon Ball Heroes. Gallery See also *West Kai (Collectibles) pt-br:Senhor Kaioh do Oeste Category:Characters Category:Deities Category:Filler characters Category:Kings Category:Martial Artists Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Shin-jins